After Dark
by maggiestarjump
Summary: My second girl to my series, Hooded Girls, takes place this time with a young girl named Keira. Keira has no idea how she came up in front of the Door steps of Redmont. All she remembers was two hooded figures who had...helped her. Keira has no idea about her past. But, she's determined to find out who she is, and most importantly, What will happen to her.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue****:**

_**The girl wearily put foot over foot on the road. Her body screamed for rest, but she couldn't. She needed to get as far away as possible from the horror. She still remembered her dads last scream, "Protect him Keera protect Jonathon with your life." Tears filled her eyes. Jonathon was dead. He died from a bandit attack. She tried, but she couldn't save him. Her father's last wish was meaningless. Days passed and weeks passed life became meaningless. She was put into a depression. Then one rainy night around 11:45 PM, She saw a shadow flit across a wall. A wall! Keera looked around with tired alarm. She had not slept for around 6 days, and was mentally and physically exhausted. Then, Keera just fell. For no reason. And, even with all of her strength left, she couldn't get up. She just laid there. Then, as she started to drift away, a kind face of a middle-aged man, with strawberry-blonde hair stared down at her. Another man was with him. This one had a ragged beard that was speckled-grey. Keera noticed that they had a cloak, knives, and a bow and arrow. Weapons! Her mind was ringing and she felt like crying, she wanted to just fall into the blackness, peacefully and, with all the strength the girl had left she stood and walked away. Her mind felt black with dancing spots in my eyes. The ground wobbled and all of a sudden she felt the air in my face. A pair of hands caught the girl before she fell. They felt strong and round. "This one's got a lot of strength said a voice. The girl tried to struggle but it was useless. "Easy now", said a voice think with accent." The girl felt a sudden calmness and she blacked of with the voice still talking.**_

My eyes wearily opened at the crack of dawn. I sat up and looked around the room to look at the clock. It read 4:30. Then I remembered why I had woken up this early. It was CHOOSING day. I usually got up at 6:00 to practice my weaponry in the woods. I quickly decided what to do. Then, I stood up and stretched. I put on my forest green leggings, and tunic. I snatched my brown and grey belt with my green cloak. I opened up the lock to the window, and flew to the tree. It was a hard tree to climb. It had the tiniest handles for feet, but it was a small feat. I've done it before. I snaked down the trees and jogged the woods. Carefully looking around, and realizing it was safe. I let out a robin call. A pony with a brown body, and silver mane trotted over. "Hey Robin." I whispered. I had found Robin in a bear strap, and healed and tamed her. Robins loved her for some reason, and you could always hear tweets when around Robin. I jumped into the saddle after grabbing my bow and knife. I had practiced with them for around 2 years so far. After what had happened to me when I was little around ten, I had never wanted to be that helpless again, ever. My mind felt like a piece had been taken out. All I remembered was two men. They….helped me get to the fief of Redmont I scratched threw my memory desperately wanting more thoughts to come. I sighed. People say that I was found on the steps. They said I must have collapsed on them. But, even though I agreed. I felt like I was missing something. Something Important.


	2. Chapter 2

Clunk. Clunk. Clunk. Clunk. Clunk. Clunk. Clunk. Clunk.

The sound of a knife hitting the target rang out in the woods. Keira was in the zone. Aim. Shot. Check. shrug. retrieve. Aim. Shot. Check. Grumble. Retrieve. Then a sound made me drop my knife. It made want to hide.

A scream echoed across the forest. In less then 10 seconds I was galloping along the forest floor towards the scream. But, gaining close my senses got the better of me and I dismounted to go the rest barefoot. Then, all of a sudden I was there. I peered out of my bush at the small group of bandits. I counted 3 of then. Then I reviewed the steps I had learned from my dad.

Count the people

Count the weapons

Survey the forest for enemies

Survey the campsite

Look at your surroundings

Charge

I remembered I used to laugh out load at how funny the list was. Then how my father looked at me and said "You never know Keira." I almost sighed. Then I did it. Count the weapons. 3 the forest. Nope nobody else. Survey the campsite. 3 tents, and a fire. I didn't care for the rest because all of a sudden I saw ho he victim was. A young boy with blond hair and blue eyes. He looked about 9 years old. Then what really got my attention was the huge broadsword raised above his blond head. With no tiem to lose I took a huge breath and removed a arrow. The shot had to be just right. Then the inevitable happened. Something to my worst nightmare. Something I hated during practice. I missed.


	3. Chapter 3

I watched the arrow in dismay as the man holding the sword ducked underneath it. His eyes darted quickly to wear the arrow zoomed from, and he immediately saw me in the middle of the trees. But, realizing that I was almost "timed" I quickly darted to the first guy and ducked under his plain silver sword. I studied the weapon quickly and realized it was of poor material. Then, I acted scared, and ran in front of a tree, and stood "shaking' the man grinned and thrusted forward with his sword. But, I went into a crouch and dived out of the way and the sword shattered against the tree. I then took my blade and smashed the hilt into his head, and knocked him unconscious. I then felt a presence behind me and jumped in the air, and rolled backwards underneath the man's legs. Knocking his to the ground in surprise. Knowing that I would never compete with his strength, I rolled up to the ground and flipped over his low leveled head, and also knocked him unconscious. Then, pain exploded in my side as a sword nipped into it. I grunted in pain, and then bit my tongue hoping not to sound weak. Knowing that my best defense was my speed. I ran into the woods. I knew my blood trail would give me away, so I ripped of some of the end of my leggings and wrapped it around my cut. Then, I readied my knives, and then I saw one of the bushes move, and a man appeared. He raised his bow with an arrow already loaded, but not drawn. Then, a man appeared behind me and but a knife against my throat, and a hand accidently touched my wound, and I moaned in pain, and would have dropped to my knees if the hand had not held me up. Then, the hand ripped away my cloak and the man with the bow raised an eyebrow seeing that I was a girl . Then, a sound made be drop to fighting stance, and quick as a cat glared at the men, and threw the knife with such precision that I was shocked with my own skill. A load clunk and a gasp, and then silence. A man dropped out of the tree next the man with the bow. Then, I saw the bloodied sword.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't know what happened next. All I felt was a rushing in my head. I screamed completely out of control. I felt as if I had not eaten for days. The kind where you just repeat the same thing over and over again. Nonstop and crazy. I all of a sudden felt very, very, very trapped. Like I was in a cave. Clawing to get out. I wanted it to stop, and they said I said the same thing over and over again. "Make it stop" "make it stop." Then something crazy happened. I remembered the last time I had seen a bloodied sword. A flashback appeared in my head. I don't remember when it was, but I knew it had happened to me.

_The forest was thick and green. The sky was a piercing blue. But, the little girl didn't care for any of that. "Daddy, ready or not here I come!" The little girl giggled and ran through the woods. Carefully putting her feet on the ground, so she would not crack any twigs and branches. She giggled silently to herself as she thought of how she would get daddy this time. She grinned out load and then a yell echoed out. "Get away Keira! Run!" Keira giggled silently. Daddy didn't know how to play hide and seek. Then, a load scream echoed. It was a scream of her mother. Keira paused uncertainly. Then shrugged. Daddy must have scared mommy. Keira ran towards the house determined to catch her father. She ran and ran as fast as her little legs carried her. "Daddy I'm gonna get –"Keira stared as men surrounded her daddy. Then, he caught her eye. "Daddy," Keira sobbed quietly. _

_A load commanding voice echoed across the woods. "You have been accused for poaching animals." Daddy growled at the man only to have a knife pressed against his throat. Keira caught her breath. "Daddy,' she moaned. The man cocked his head to the side. Listening intently. This he shrugged and yawned. Pointing backwards slightly. Then suddenly he turned towards daddy and brusquely asked, "Anybody with you, and tell the truth it might just save your life." Daddy glared at the man, "How dare you come, kill my wife, accuse me of poaching, and then accuse me that somebody else is with me." Keira now had tears running down her face. "Mommy," she whispered. Then the solider glared at her dad and said the last words my dad would hear. "I don't like being lied to,' before the sword came down. The sight blood on sword reached me and I almost fell to my knees, and then arms grabbed me and pushed me forwards. The man turned around and smirked at me then nodded at the man behind me. Then his eyes went wide and he turned towards me. He then went down on one knee in front of me. "Did this mean man hurt you," he asked to the young six year old. She then stopped, breathed deep, and glared, glared as hard as she could at that mean man. In FRONT of her. She took a breath and breathed. Her body shook in anger and then with all the muscle a six year old had pushed over that kneeling man in front of me. "Daddy!" She screamed with all her voice. She sprinted towards her daddy. "Daddy, wake up" She yelled. "Wake up, please daddy don't leave me!" She sobbed huge sobs that racked her body. Then she screamed. Screamed as hard as she could. Hard enough to make the both men flinch. Hard enough that the whole world seemed to fall silent, and listen to this poor girl. Then, she stopped. Something snapped inside her, and she turned towards the men. The knights, and the man with a muddled cloak. Then Keira spoke. It was a voice that made all the men flinch. Worse than any scream. That six year old spoke in a cold voice. Without any emotion. "I hope you're happy, you killed a man, a wife, and me." Before the men could react she ran. Ran and ran. _

_Then, she heard dull hoof beats. She was lifted up in the air by a man slouched over a small brown horse. "let me go, you monster" The little six year old screamed. "How dare you come and grabbed me after you killed daddy." The man stopped his horse and put her back on the ground. Then, he spoke in a voice. A sad voice. "Your right you know." She glared at him unbelieving to what she just heard. "How about you stay with me for a while. Just till your 13. Then, you can go and leave ok? Then little girl thought about it, and decided. She should stay and then go. "Fine," She growled. So, the little Keira went with the gray cloaked many feared. _

_Keira stayed with the man till she was 13. He wanted to teach her ranger skills. But, she would not have any of it. Instead, he gave her a bow and arrow, and the correct ranger gear. Except for the cloak. Then, the day came when she was 13. She walked up to him on her birthday and said the words he had so despised. _

"_It's time for me to go," she said with a voice devoid of any emotion. The ranger glanced up, and she saw he was close to tears. The ranger stood up, and wordlessly packed her a sack filled with a map, food, and a tent. Then he gestured for her to leave. She stared for about 10 seconds and then walked out the door. He then said "goodbye Keira," quietly and gently. She stared back at him for a while and then ran and hugged him. But, then quickly let go and ran off. The ranger stood on the doorsteps and stared out into the path. Then, quietly he whispered words he now thought of that young girl he had found 7 years ago. "Goodbye my daughter." Then, he turned and walked inside, not knowing that Keira had just said "Goodbye Daddy," quietly at the same time. _


End file.
